yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 18 Episode 31: Resort Zombification part 5: Dark Op Explosion
Meeting with Mr.Lionheart As the battle just began... Hiro Lionheart's heavy heart began to come into play as he gave thought over what was happening just miles away from the shore of Kasaihana city. Within the headquaters of the Maru Jeitai. Hiro Lionheart sat in his office with one of his key advisors about the full scaled situation of the things to come on the current GMAF resort island... '' OEh5UGpBVjhnLTgx_o_sun-ken-rock---bande-annonce---anime-saijoucom.jpg " Is it true sir... is it true that.... that everyone is going to die on that island!? I heard that from one of the older guys. They said that this whole tournament was a scam to get even more valuable information for somthing tottally differnt! Tell me it isn't true! My son's going to that resort tell me it isn't true! Please sir!" DQFkOHg.jpg Hiro's heavy heart was cleary noted from his subordinates plea. " I'm afraid it is. " He said in a harsh tone, not holding back any punches. " Your son... may not return from this trip. All because of Yani Farhan... and those Damned Sectors. I am.. Sorry." Hiro said closing his eyes. His subordinate closed his eyes shouting at the top of his lungs as he began to spew with tears beating his hand into the ground over and over again. Hiro knew of the fate of everyone that would go to that island. It would be the same fate that his old unit faced back during the Dark Op... if not worse. Classified Mission: Code Named The Dark Operation... For the longest of time... I wondered as to why it was called the ' The Dark Operation. ' I think I understand now... Keyome Tasanagi had't known what was beyond those tree's on that island either. He had been in the Dark as well... The Master stratgist in the dark for once in his life. Not knowing what to expect. It seems kind of Ironic now... that I truly place thought into it. It all seems as if it had been blur back then. The Odd's were beyond us. I was the commander of a squad of 15. However I was the only one to survive. Who knew that Keyome Tasangi would throw his own men into such dangerous situations. Even someone that could be notified as his own son. Me and Keyth Tasanagi are brothers in our right. Even though he was concieved... and I was created through scietenific means. Brothers none the less... I wonder what he would have done had he been in my shoes during this grusome time. Halfway through the operation. Keyome Tasanagi had died, and we had been placed under new leadership. I hadn't time to mourn over my father. I had a mission to do.. James Farhan took his place after a few years, and we still had been on those damned island looking for the artificat even throughout the whole Kagemaru 2 year civil war. James had been The best friend to my father. And my best Friend Yani Farhan's dad. At the time, i felt like it had been a rational decsion to place him as the head of the Kagemaru... I was wrong. After a few months... we had grown quiet accustomed to the natives, and they to us. We got along, they were peaceful and we just wanted to make this a easy trip. And I wanted to go back to china so i could visit her... before it was to late. We all had a great time when we got there. Austin even got a girl... something he couldn't do back in Kasaihana city to save his life. Austin had only been 18, he was still a Kid. But he was a good solider. I thought... he'd be the one to lead the Maru Jeitai by the time I was the age I am now. I was hoping to retire young... back then. We had finally found it. Me and the Squad had been that close to completeing our mission on obtaining the artifact. Aka the oblisek. However... what happened after we obtained the item. We hadn't been ready for. Before taking the artifact. The only thing we had to worry about was gurillea warfare from the ferral natives. Nothing our training couldn't handle... but what came next had been. Unholy, ungodly. Demonic... would be an understatement. But, the natives we had been staying with had changed. The Residents turn into blood... thirsty monsters. And soon my squad did as well. I was the only one to come out as if nothing had happened. On the outisde I hadn't changed... but in the inside... well that's a different story. That Oblisek... it turns even the strongest men into monsters. It is a tricksters weapon, a cowards tool... No wonder Yani stuck to it so easily. For weeks I had to fend for myself out there, surviving off the land.... It was diffcult but I managed. One by one, my unit turned on one another, then turned on me. Growing more monstorous as the days passed on before finally they had been consumed by whatever demonic powers had been at play.... Austin and myself had been the last one's together. And I took care of him throughout the process of him turning into a monsters. I wish it had been me... everyday i wish it had been me who turned into a monster, and him who had to pull the trigger. . . his face haunts me. Even to this day... he still looked human when I pulled the trigger. After I had to kill my whole unit... i held the Oblisek in my hands and I could litteraly ''FEEL the power raditating from it. It was tempting for me to almost take it for myself. But i knew that this had been the artifacts trickery. Discarding the item I tossed it into the sea. I don't know how Yani found it. I reported back that I had lost the item... Hoping to never come across it, ever again. However to my suprise Yani had indeed found it. Maybe it called out to him, called out to the weakest man on the planet to be it's host. Whatever the case... that thing has turned Yani into an even larger monster. And Sector Olympus seeks to harness this power for themselves to help with there goals. A Fool's goal... I sound like my father right about now. But... they are weak, they all are weak. Consumed by the Darkness... they never knew the light... So they have no guidance. Just like my comrades, they two will become monsters in the end... and will have to be put down. The Demon's power... ''Meanwhile... our heroes wait for the creature to make a stand, while some charged to fight the horrors that the Oblisek had created. The Island turning into a complete hell all around them. '' Kodi/Nathan: ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRbYEOKzt0o) Kodi could feel a weird eerie sensation within her heart.. feeling as if two hearts were beating inside her at once ...she wanted to leap up at the beast and just start smashing away..little did she know she had kept a shark tooth necklace on while the other necklace would be around the shark that she have gave as a momento.Her eyes turned a faint blue as something took over her...Her teeth became rather sharp.that can tear away at any flesh within seconds.gills formed on the sides by each of her eyes.The female seemed really off about this not knowing how this was all happening to her.. Nathan stood back, noticing the slight change..His right eye twitched slightly in fear.Before he could even speak..the shark-like female turning her head leisurely, being in a hazey daze. The shark tooth that appeared around her neck began to glow a faint blue..her whole attitude became rather aggressive. Kodi watched the huge thing shirek once more, she scoffed before watching more of the walkers heading toward her and Nathans direction.."You have to finish the apetizers before getting to the main course mmm?" The tone in her voice was more raspy,and more cocky than ever.The vixen, would raise her right leg thus catching three large muscled monster like zombies.. One in the middle groaned beating his broad half opened chest..She looked over looking at a gas can from the right.. The walkers an the large undead beasts came heading toward them violently, getting an inch and inch closer."Nathan use a bit of your fire crap.. to shoot at the gas can, when I throw it I'll tell you when.." The ebony man nodded before, pointing his index finger as if he would be hodling a pistol..He would then flicker the flame that appeared hovering abover his finger. Kodi headed to the right grappling her hands around the gas can before flinging it over to the walkers.. She waited for it while the can hovered just above the undead.."NOW!" Nathan sparked out a small flame, that soon made impact to the gas can, causing the walkers to only come to a stop being engulfed in flames.. Though the large beasts would scatter among the resort..One civilain yelled." ITS A TANK DONT GET IN ITS WAY..." Refering to the three large zombies that was left... Nathan dashed toward the one to the right, that caused the ground to shake...He would the manuever himself down, planting his hands onto the floor while not coming to a halt at all.. He ran on his hands within the quickness while he formed a handstand.He would then push off from the ground, thus flinging himself atleast 9ft before now hovering over the large muscled zombie..The large tank would only lunge his large hand, grasping his ankle taking the spikes that shredded into the palm of his hand.. He would then swing his body over to the left only to have his back bash against a building... This would cause his spinal cord to fracture while laying unconcious on the floor,Though before he was knocked,Nathan pressed a button on the side of his boots.. It seems the spikes that stuck onto the beasts hand instantly exploded.. causing him to shriek in pain while stumbling over.. The exploding caused half of its head would be blown off causing him to stumble over.. panting as the beast layed dying.."Shit NATHAN-" Her voice came to a halt before having its large forearm to be swung at her only to have her leg rise up bashing against the monsters forearm...The strength within her legs were about the same as the Tanks....Rearing her left foot back before bashing it into thr middle of his knee. Snapping it in half.. The monster screamed in agony, though she jumped up wrapping her thick thighs around the small head of the zombie.."AGGGGH!!!" the blood lust within her eyes..She constricted her thighs around the zombies head .. feeling it stumble from left to right...Kodi squeezed one more time,feeling the head pop out from its head...-She kicked off of the now corpse before watching the last Tank who'm was wandering around with the walkers..The vixen stared at Nathans passed out body though she kne he was safe..She had to now focus onto the last Tank,then making her way through the hordes.. before making her way to the big motherfucker causing.. Chaos an Destruction. Untold power... XiontheUnborn.jpg Kin Tasanagi/Villians: The creature finally departed from the skies... It had been silent. Chillingly silent as it stood in the middle of the resort. The hellish creature tilted it's head up and the artifical chi flowed from its body with untold force. The whole island shook from it's grusome power. It held no true identity of chi. It was not dark... nor light. It was not of any nature, but then it again... it had been of all natures. The most rawest form of chi. An unknown... form of chi. " It's like.... it's waiting for something...." Kin said watching from a distance as he slanted his eyes. His Dayman uniform flowing in the wind. He pulled the mask over his face to hide himself. He didn't want anyone to thnik he had grown in strength untill he fought connor. Word could get back to him had he reveal himself. Funny, and clever at the same time. ".... Something's not right with this thing..." Keyomi had been next to her brother. Also watching from a distance as it continued to powerup. It's chi flowing from it's body in untold ways. It's power knowing no level of mercy as it continued to channel it's chi. ////Meanwhile....///// Keyth, and Densuke both had been knocked out. " Good work... it took all of Hades powers to put these two down. Now with them both out of the way. We can play with the children..." Ralpheal said hovering over there bodies. He wanted his revenge on them... for killing his old Unit. And then killing him. But he knew that this could wait. His rematch with them both would soon come. Even though the one who ended his past life had been well over dead. " Take them down to the city of Atlantis below us. Contain them both in the chi-negative spheres. Let Agent Posisdeon know that if he wants to redeem himself amongst the rest of Sector Olympus. He best keep an eye on these two. " " Yes sir!" The Solider picked up Densuke and Keyth both. Carrying them away. While Hades had been on one knee. Gasping for air. Blood seeping from his lips in streams... his right arm had been missing. And a massive hole had been made right through his chest so his beating heart could be seen. " They put a beating on you... I thought you were a god. " " I am a God...Fool. I underestimated them.... I had to use all of my power to put them down because I was careless it won't happen again. To think Mortal men have that kind of power. I say we kill them before they grow to be even stronger..." Hades stood and his arm reformed, and his chest healed back over. He seemed like he had been good as new. " In due time. Were just waiting on Zeus to make the call. " " My fool-hardy brother won't make the call. He see's them as a challange. He'd rather fight them head on then kill them when there already down. This...will be his downfall./////Back to our heroes.///// The creature finally slid it's leg's apart and simply flexing it's chi... a shock wave errutped all throughout the resort and just like that... everything but the hospital... had errupted. But even still the hospital would have been atleast broken down to shambles at this point. The Creatures power rocked the island. Causing everything within the resort portion of the island to explode outwards in a 50 mile radius. Humans... Dispersing into nothing. Except for those who had the advance Omega gene's ( Aka our RPC's and our NPC's are safe. Meaning you dont' get hurt Jin. -.- Well you dont get obliterated to dust. You get me. ) The blast radius had destroyed everything down to dust..... the humans, animals... everything dispersed into a pile of gray. IN the middle of it all... Had been crator. His form hadnt been phased. He almost seemed bored. Kin had been tossed backwards and blasted under a pile of rubble and derbis along with his sister who was thrown hundreds of feet into the air due to the creatures godly power.... Category:Ark 18